


Inframundo

by manuelianni7



Series: Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [21]
Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, Limbo, Lost Love, Love, Nuclear Weapons, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuelianni7/pseuds/manuelianni7
Relationships: Juliet Burke/James "Sawyer" Ford
Series: Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002024





	Inframundo

Sawyer no podía pegar ojo. Sus pensamientos no eran tan prácticos y pragmáticos como siempre, tan fieles al utilitarismo que caracterizaba al hombre alto, rubio y fornido que deambulaba por una isla que no era lo que parecía. Ya no pensaba ni en huir ni en evadir su destino, porque ya no le importaba nada de eso. Ahora solo quería volverla a ver. No podía pensar más que en las curvas de su cuerpo, en las noches compartidas en la misma cama, en la sed acuciante que ahogaba su garganta cuando ella se desvestía lentamente, con la silueta marcada por una luna llena.

Lleno. Así se sentía a su lado. Y ahora ya no estaba. «Ahora»… una palabra que se había vuelto muy peligrosa para los pocos que conservaban el hilo de los acontecimientos. Queriendo evitar una catástrofe, no hicieron más que cumplir con lo que ya habían hecho… antes de saberlo siquiera. Allí, en la isla que se suponía el limbo de la existencia de los que aterrizaron con vida, Sawyer sentía que vivía en un verdadero infierno. Ni la huida de la justicia ni encontrar al maldito estafador que puso su vida patas arriba eran motivos suficientes para seguir adelante, para salir de allí. No. Sawyer había logrado disfrutar del limbo porque él siempre era capaz de ver el lado bueno de las cosas y exprimirlo hasta la última gota. Pero ahora había descendido al inframundo, a un verdadero infierno en su _existencia_ , que no era comparable a las torturas que la isla, hasta ahora, le había presentado. Si lo hubiera sabido (todo era posible), se habría metido con Juliet en la bomba para viajar quién sabe a dónde. Pero su nuevo (o viejo) destino no era ese.


End file.
